


Run The Routine

by flickawhip



Series: WWE WLW - Charlotte/Becky [6]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Becky and Charlotte get used to the early morning routine...Written for the Imagines Blog





	Run The Routine

\- They have a morning routine  
\- It’s slow  
\- One at a time they use the bathroom  
\- Charlotte first  
\- It takes her longer to tape up and prepare for the day  
\- They go for runs together  
\- Share a shower when they get done  
\- Share a breakfast  
\- Usually it’s Becky who cooks for them  
\- Charlotte tends to be the one preparing smoothies and other drinks  
\- They take the morning slowly  
\- They’ll head to the gym once they are ready  
\- It usually takes them a little while  
\- They don’t need to rush  
\- They always have a schedule  
\- They always keep to the schedule


End file.
